Caregiver
Caregiver is the third episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' twenty-ninth episode overall. Summary After meeting with allies to plan the takedown of the Mayans heroin network in Lodi, the club exploits its porn connections to entertain Henry Lin's clients, which doesn't sit well with one member. SAMCRO receives inaccurate intel that Cameron, and hence Abel, was last seen in Canada, but just before embarking on the search, they receive news from the Belfast charter that Cameron was found dead in Ireland, leaving Abel's current location a mystery to Jax and company. Plot The Sons meet with T.O. Cross and several other members of the Lodi chapter of the Grim Bastards MC; Clay reports on what they’ve learned regarding the Mayans basing their new heroin business in Lodi. Clay says he needs intel on their operation; Cross agrees to look into it, but says they’ll need half a dozen AKs. Despite the fact that the Sons’ cache of guns was seized by the Feds, Clay says he’ll find another source to get his allies some automatic weapons. Jimmy O’s right-hand man Luke arrives to report there is still no news about Cameron or Abel. In Belfast, Father Ashby tells his sister Maureen that Cameron is dead; he says he is taking Abel to “a good Catholic family.” We learn that at some point in the past when SAMCRO was establishing their longstanding relationship with the IRA Maureen and John Teller were lovers; she expresses her desire to care for Abel, but the priest says no. Tara tends to Tig’s wound; she says he’ll be fine. A frantic Gemma discovers that her father (and his hunting rifle) is gone; Nate’s car is gone too. Gemma goes down to the basement, where Amelia sits blindfolded and bound to a wheelchair. Tara sees the woman, and asks if Gemma is insane; she replies: “it’s complicated.” In Nate’s basement Gemma asks Amelia where her father may have gone; the prisoner offers little help. Gemma threatens the woman with torture and more if she doesn’t cooperate. Amelia spits at Gemma; Gemma retaliates, and punches Amelia in the face, drawing blood. Clay and the Sons go to see Asian gang leader Henry Lin, who is preparing to entertain several business contacts from Hong Kong. Clay says they need some guns, but Lin’s price is more than they can presently come up with; Lin suggests an alternative. His Asian clients have a “new favorite American pastime”: making videos with young, white porn stars. Lin says he will trade the guns and some extra cash if Jax can provide four or five of the Caracara girls. Jax asks Opie if he’ll approach Lyla about wrangling some talent; Opie isn’t thrilled with the idea, but agrees. In Charming, Piney sees first-hand that there is a growing wave of resentment towards SAMCRO ever since the drive-by shooting that killed Deputy Hale and another young bystander. Jacob Hale approaches Chief Unser; Unser agrees to back Hale’s mayoral bid as long as Charming gets to keep their police department intact. Jax, Opie, Bobby, and Juice go to see Serg the bounty hunter; Serg says if Cameron is in Canada, there is nothing he can do: his jurisdiction ends at the border. At the T-M Garage, Clay is visited by Ally Lowen, co-council to Rosen: SAMCRO’s lawyer. She says that Jacob Hale and the Charming City Council have requested a new bail hearing for the Sons on their pending Federal weapons charge; the upshot is that all the members involved in the assault on Zobelle’s church may be returned to prison. In the SOA chapel, Jax says he will go up to Canada alone to continue the search for Abel; despite their looming court date, the others unanimously agree to go too. Gemma has no luck locating her wayward father; she is wracked with guilt. Meanwhile, Nate sits at the edge of a lake holding his rifle; he puts the barrel under his chin, and begins to sob. He cannot pull the trigger; he hangs his head, and continues crying. At T-M, Opie asks Lyla about recruiting some girls for the Asians; she says she will. She adds that she will lend her talents too as a way of thanking Jax and the MC for all the help they’ve given her. Opie doesn’t like the idea, but she says it’s her business and he needs to “let it go.” They kiss. Tara goes down to the basement to tend to Amelia’s wound. Amelia convinces the doctor to loosen her bonds; she manages to grab hold of a small oxygen tank, and hits Tara in the head, knocking her out. Amelia begins to free herself. Upstairs, Nate has returned home; he and Gemma sit and talk. He’s worried he may have killed Tig, but Gemma says he’ll be fine. Nate says days like this when he can remember everything he usually forgets are the worst days. Jax, Clay, and the others go to see Elliott Oswald; they tell him about their new bail hearing, and about leaving for Canada. He’s understandably unnerved. He reminds Clay that he put up two-hundred acres of land to secure their original bail; Clay promises Oswald they won’t skip, and he won’t lose his land. In Belfast, Cameron Hayes’ dead body is left in the street. Amelia emerges from the basement holding a boning knife; she takes Gemma by surprise, and demands the keys to Nate’s car. Tara (having regained consciousness) hits Amelia from behind; Gemma tries to grab the knife. During the ensuing struggle, Amelia stabs herself in the chest; she drops to the ground, dead. In Nate’s kitchen Tig says he knows a “cleaner” named Bachman who lives nearby, and can dispose of Amelia’s body; they have some cash on hand, but will have to barter to cover the balance of his fee. Tig makes the call. In Belfast, Maureen tends the register at her family’s corner store; Crow-eater “Cherry” Half-Sack’s old lady who was sent to Ireland for her own safety works there too. Maureen’s daughter Trinity enters; she tells her mom about Cameron’s body being discovered in the street. Keith McGee (President of the Belfast charter of SAMCRO) enters. He wonders if Maureen knew anything about her cousin Cameron’s murder; she says no. Maureen asks Cherry to call back to Charming, and get a cell number for Gemma; Cherry says she’ll give Half-Sack a call. Bachman arrives at Nate’s house; he’s a bit odd, but seems fully capable of the task at hand. At Lin’s restaurant the party for his clients is in full swing; the room is full of Asian men, girls in skimpy outfits, and several Sons. Opie watches as Lyla leads an Asian businessman into the back where the action is taking place. He catches a glimpse of her in the middle of a sex act, and loses his cool. Opie charges into the back, and pulls Lyla away from the man; a full-blown battle erupts between Lin’s guys and the Sons. Later, Clay apologizes to Lin for Opie and his boys “crashing the party”; at first Lin wants to cancel the entire gun deal but Clay manages to convince him otherwise… albeit at a loss for the MC. Cherry returns to Maureen’s house; she’s learned that Cameron killed Half-Sack. Maureen offers her condolences; she says she didn’t know “The Prospect” was Cherry’s man. Cherry hands over Gemma’s phone number. Maureen makes the call but Gemma’s phone, which sits in a desk drawer at the garage, goes unanswered. Bachman emerges from the basement; he says the job is done. Gemma hands him some cash; Tig says he can “take the rest in goods.” Bachman looks around the Reverend’s modest home; he takes a statue of two hands clasped in prayer. Back at the clubhouse, Juice shows the guys an e-mail he got from the Belfast charter’s Vice-President: it’s a photo of (now-dead) Cameron Hayes. Now that Jax knows Cameron is in Belfast, it begs the question: Where’s Abel? Church meetings Jax: Best intel puts Cameron and Abel in Vancouver. That's where I'm going. Do this last run for the Irish, I'm gonna pick up my mom, get some new ID and head north. It gets Gemma out of dodge. I'll hook up with Serg's tracker, find my kid. Clay: You ain't going alone. Jax: Look, we don't know how these San Joa charges are gonna land. Lowen said most of the people in that hall won't testify. Might end up just being the federal gun charges, but if we all skip, we look guilty. They'll use that against us. I can't ask you guys to take that hit. Clay: But I can. Who's up for a Canadian adventure? (everyone raises their hand) Chibs: Oh, aye. Aye. Clay: (to Jax) You lose, eh? Jax: (smiling) You're all very unbalanced individuals. (everyone laughs) Jax: Thank you. Bobby: You take Gemma with you, you're gonna have to tell her about the kid. Jax: I know. Clay: We'll do that together. ---- Deaths Amelia Dominguez - Accidentally stabbed by Gemma. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Paula Malcolmson as Maureen Ashby *Stephen King as Bachman Guest stars *Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes *Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald *Taryn Manning as Cherry *Zoe Boyle as Trinity Ashby *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. *Andrew McPhee as Keith McGee *Arie Verveen as Liam O'Neill *James Cosmo as Kellan Ashby *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Amelia Dominguez *Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin *Kristen Renton as Ima *James Carraway as Floyd *Marcello Thedford as Lander Jackson *Hal Holbrook as Nate Madock Co-stars *Kevin Kearns as Luke Moran *Jeffrey Newman as Sergio Coletti *Glenn Keogh as Michael Casey *Dan Hildebrand as Sean Casey *Tom Finnegan as Townsman Featured Music * Justin Townes Earle - "What Do You Do When You're Lonesome" * Preacher Stone - "Not Today" * The Young Dubliners - "(I Don't Think I'll) Love Anymore" * White Buffalo - "Damned" 303 Category:Season 3